The present invention refers to a connector assembly for providing a rapid attachment of a toilet seat and toilet cover to a toilet bowl without requirement of any tools.
The prior art (CH-PS 391,321; CH-PS 338,005; CH-PS 484,779, FR-PS 1,036.070; US-Pat. No. 2,913,735; DE-OS 2.400,663; DE-OS 3,035,499; DE-GM 1,968,479; FR-PS 1,000,024; US-Pat. No. 2,235,913; DE-AS 2,700,663; GB-PS 1,248,399; GB-PS 1,203,099) generally fails to disclose a toilet seat with or without cover, which can be rapidly removed (within 1.0 second) from the toilet bowl without any adapter elements, clamping devices or similar elements remaining on the bowl. The prior art generally refers to special seats requiring such adapted mounting elements with corresponding counterpart which remain attached to the toilet bowl when the seat is exchanged. Moreover, a user is expected to cope with a threading method which requires three hands (finding the hole on each side and at the same time inserting and holding the toilet seat/cover combination); this inconvenience has so far denied all previous proposals success on the market. The mounting holes on the toilet bowl provided for attachment of the seat/cover unit are provided with adapters which may include further mechanical elements so that these areas cannot be kept free of germs and have concealed or visible deposits of urinary calculus which require the application of chemical products to eliminate odors. The optical appearance does not give an aesthetic impression.